Historically, receipt generation at a point-of-sale transaction has involved generating a paper transaction receipt and maintaining copies of the paper transaction receipt by both the consumer and the merchant. With the emergence of new payment and transaction technology, e-receipts have begun replacing paper transaction receipts for some transactions, however, by and large paper transactions receipts are still widely used today. However, existing processes of paper-based transaction receipts have many drawbacks, including the arduous and error-prone nature of reviewing and tracking paper receipts, the environment impacts of generating paper receipts, and the risk of misplacing or losing paper receipts. Accordingly, many users may prefer to avoid receiving paper receipts or limiting the situations and types of transactions in which they would receive a paper receipt. However, in the related art, a user's ability to specify transaction receipt preferences is limited.
Therefore, there is a need for improved systems and methods to provide receipt policy checking in real-time at the time of sale. Certain aspects of the present disclosure attempt to address these and other issues.